Meant To Be
by Basilnose
Summary: Bella Swan is dead. Her cousin Thia Swan is coming from Phoenix to live with Charlie. At first everything is normal until she meets Jacob Black . . . than things start to get a little interesting . . . OCXJacob
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting at work, bored out of my mind, when I got a call from my Uncle Charlie. I had grabbed my cell phone and ran to the bathroom-everyone I worked with loved to eavesdrop-. And it was there, in that disgusting stall, I learned that my cousin Isabella- more commonly known as Bella- was dead. Uncle Charlie told me that she had been in a horrible car accident. Hit by a drunken truck driver on the highway coming back from Seattle. She died instantly.

After crying together on the phone for almost an hour, Uncle Charlie asked if I wanted to come to Forks and live with him. Now normally a girl who had been born and raised in Phoenix, Arizona would have said no to living in the wettest place in the United States.

But Uncle Charlie knew I was having problems with my mother. Plus I had a feeling he needed someone who would help him cope with the lose of his only daughter. And I knew he thought of me as the second daughter he never had.

I was his dead brother's daughter, though.

My father was Eddie Swan, a fire engineer who lived in Phoenix, Arizona and met the love of his life there.

My mom, her name was Ema Hawthorne.

They had a nice small wedding on the beach and one year later they had my brother Ezra. Then two years later, my sisters, who are twins, Aria and Alari were born. And then after another year, my mom finally gave birth to me.

Thia Avery Swan.

My parents were married for ten years. It happened so suddenly, my dad went on a business trip to Hawaii. He was only supposed to be gone for a few days. A few days passed, so did a few weeks that eventually turned into months. A whole year went by and my dad never came back.

I am not exactly sure if my father is dead. There was never any news that there was a plane crash on its way to Hawaii. My dad could be sitting on the beach, sipping coconut juice right this moment.

Either way, my mom fell to pieces after my dad never came back. She started to drink. A lot. She even went to the hospital a few times for alcohol poisoning. My siblings and I were taken away from our mom and sent to live with our grandparents.

Once I turned fifteen, I asked to go back to my mom. Alari and Aria tried to talk me out of it but I was determined.

I was so happy when the judge finally agreed to let me go back and live with my mother. But that happiness quickly turned into regret.


	2. Chapter 2

I realized that my mother hadn't changed at all and even if she had changed I would have said that she was a hell of a lot worse. She drank at least five beers a day, maybe more. I could never quite keep count. She was always drunk and the house was littered with beer bottles. I was the one who cleaned, cooked and paid the bills or at least tried too. Mama didn't even have two pennies to rub together.

I became my mom's caregiver. I took care of her even though she was supposed to take care of me. That was her job as a parent. And she failed.

She never thanked me either. Taking care of her, the house, paying the bills with the money _I_ earned working at a small Italian restaurant. I also went to school and had to deal with all of the stress of growing up and acting like an adult even though I was barely eighteen.

My brother Ezra called almost everyday and tried to convince me to leave. And only recently, did I finally listen.

Now here I sit in my mom's car- she won't have a need for it when she is buzzed 24/7- on my way to the airport. I took my suitcase and carry-on through security and climbed onto the plane.

It took four hours to get to Seattle. Than I had to get on a smaller plane for an hour ride to Port Angeles. When I landed, I searched through the crowd and spotted a tall man with curly brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and he was wearing a sheriff uniform. I grinned widely when I saw him.

"Uncle Charlie!"

I ran up and hugged him. He smelled like pine and rain. I pulled away and saw a tear run down his face. He wiped the tear away and sniffed. He avoided my eyes and stared at the ground.

"Sorry Thia, you look alike like Bells" Uncle Charlie said with a sad note in his deep, slightly husky voice.

I bit my bottom lip and hugged him back. "It's okay Uncle Charlie"

I looped my arm through his and we headed out into the pouring rain. We put my suitcase and carry-on in the truck on the cruiser before climbing into the front.

"I hope you don't mind driving around in the cruiser. Bella hated that" Uncle Charlie told me, as he turned the key in the ignition.

I shook my head. Of course, Bella would hate driving around in the cruiser. She hated having attention drawn to herself. If she had the choice, she would never have come to Forks or go to Florida with her mom Renee. She would have found a way to keep herself educated. Home-schooling maybe.

"Are you kidding?" I grinned. "I love this. Mom never drove me anywhere because- well you know?"

He gave me a sad smile and took my hand, his other still on the steering wheel. "I'm glad you decided to come live with me, Thia"

"Me too"

I smiled and looked out the window at all of the green. It was like an alien planet. I missed the sun and Phoenix but I knew I would come to love Forks just as much.


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later, we finally arrived at the small two bedroom house. It was the same from what I remembered from my short visits with my siblings and grandmother when I was little. Bella and I were only a year apart but we liked to celebrate our birthdays together. Instead of having a party in Phoenix, where we both lived, we all came down to visit Uncle Charlie. Or in Bella's case, Dad.

It took only one trip to bring all of my self to Bella's old room. It also like the rest of the house was the same. Same wooden floor, the scratches and the marks from Bella and me running around were still visible at least to my eyes. The walls were the same color blue, I would have to ask Uncle Charlie if I could re-paint, hopefully he won't mind. And of course the yellow lace curtains were still in place. I would have to change those as well.

The only things that had changed was the bed instead of the baby crib and the desk with the second-hand computer. I'm glad that I have my Mac book. In emails, Bella always complained about the Internet service and how long it took for her to simply dial up. And don't forget the pop-ups!

I smiled. Just standing here, in her room, it was almost like Bella was still alive. I waited for her to burst through the door and grin at me.

"Thia!" she'd say, "I'm so glad you're here! This is going to be amazing. I am so glad that you came to visit"

But it didn't happen. I threw my bag onto the bed and sighed. I opened my suitcase and grabbed a handful of hangers from the closet. When I took a step back one of the hangers fell from my grasp. I bent down to pick it up but something else caught my eye. It was a white square in the very back corner of the closet, gathering dust and cobwebs. I put the rest of the hangers on the floor.

I picked up the white square and wiped away the dust. I widened my gray eyes when I saw Bella's messy handwriting. It said,

_Bella Swan and Edward Cullen_

_September thirteenth_

I flipped it over and wiped away more dust. It was a photo of Bella and an extremely handsome guy with bronze colored hair. I studied it more closely.

Bella was grinning widely at the camera but she seemed awkward like her mind was somewhere else. The guy, who I guessed was Edward, was also smiling but it didn't reach his topaz colored eyes. He looked more like a statue than a real person. He couldn't be real. I stared harder at his eyes. It was weird. I had never seen someone with eyes that color. It was unnatural unless he was wearing contacts.

I was still staring at the photo when Uncle Charlie walked into the room.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

I sat down next to him and showed him the photo and asked. "Who's Edward Cullen?"

Uncle Charlie sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Edward and Bella had a history"

"What kind of history?"

"A dating kind"

"Oh"

"Yeah, that picture was taken on Bella's eighteenth birthday and then only a few days later the Cullens' packed up and left. No warning. No heads-up. Nothing. Bella was a complete wreck for awhile. The only person that seemed to make her happy was Jacob Black" Uncle Charlie studied his hands.

I decided to stop asking so many questions. It seemed to bother Uncle Charlie and he didn't seem to like to remember the past so much. I nudged his shoulder with mine and smirked.

"So what's for dinner?"

He chuckled. "I ordered us a pizza. It should be here in about ten minutes. You hungry?"

My stomach growled loudly, just at the right moment. We both laughed.

Uncle Charlie smiled. "I'll take that as a 'Yes'"


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh my god, Uncle Charlie! That pizza was amazing!" I rubbed my stomach. It grumbled slightly in satisfaction. Uncle Charlie chuckled as he put the dishes in the sink.

"I'm glad you liked it"

"You're lucky I know how to cook or we would be eating pizza every night for dinner" I told him, smirking.

He laughed louder this time. I got up from the table and nudged him playfully away from the sink. "Go watch the game on TV. I'll do the dishes. I'll join you in a minute"

He raised an eyebrow. "You like baseball?"

I laughed. "Oh course. I am the athletic version of Bella, remember?"

Uncle Charlie chuckled before following my orders and walked into the living room. I wasn't satisfied until I heard the sound of a crowd cheering for the winning team. I smiled and washed the dishes. There was no dishwasher so I had to rinse and dry them by hand.

I had put the last plate in the cabinet when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Uncle Charlie, are you expecting someone?" I yelled.

"It's probably Billy and Jacob Black. You can go ahead and answer it Thia!" he yelled back.

I shrugged and threw the dish rag on the counter. I made my way to the front of the house and opened the door. There in the doorway stood two men with russet-colored skin, silky black hair and dark eyes. One of them was older, I guessed that he must be Billy Black, and he was sitting in a wheelchair. The other man was definitely younger and really tall, maybe a little younger than me. Another fact that I realized, he was hot. And not just his looks. I mean he was exactly _hot. _I could feel his body heat even though I was only a few feet away.

"Um hello" I smiled at them.

"Hello, I'm Billy Black and a friend of Charlie's. This is my son Jacob. And may I ask who you are?" Billy Black smiled and reached out to shake my hand.

I took his hand and shook it, smiling. "Hi Billy. My name is Thia Swan. I was Bella's cousin and I am going to live with my Uncle Charlie for my senior year of high school"

"Well it's nice to meet you, Thia. May we come in?"

I widened my eyes for a moment and moved out of the way. "Of course, come right in"


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob's Point Of View

She widened her eyes for a moment and moved out of the way. "Of course, come right in"

My dad smiled at her and wheeled his way into Charlie's house. I stared at Thia for a moment. I couldn't stop. She was so beautiful.

Oh, fuck!

Sam and Jared had told me what imprinting felt like. The feeling that she is the only thing that holds you to this world. The sure feeling of love.

I followed her from the hallway into Charlie's small living room. Dad and Charlie took up the couch so I sat in the recliner. I watched Thia sit in the white loveseat, her long caramel brown legs hanged over the edge in a lazy way.

She caught me staring and raised an eye eyebrow. I looked away and tried to focus on the baseball game. But I couldn't. I always found myself sneaking peeks at her. She had short, croppy black hair with bangs that covered her forehead. Her skin was the same rich caramel brown color of her long legs. It was her eyes that caught me the most off guard. They were a startling shade of gray, like storm clouds.

She looked like she played sports, her muscles were lean and hard but still soft somehow. When she got up to go to the bathroom, she looked so graceful. I saw Dad glancing at me from the corner of his eye. He seemed to know what had happened. That I had just imprinted on Charlie's niece, Thia.

I took a deep breath, trying to control my racing heart. It was a commercial when Thia came back and took her seat again. Charlie looked at her and smiled.

"So Thia, I was wondering if maybe at Bella's funeral tomorrow if you could sing a song. I know Bella would love it if you did"

Thia's eyes got a little bigger. She looked like a pretty doe caught in a pair of headlights.

She muttered quietly. "I don't know Uncle Charlie. I haven't sung in a really long time and I don't know what song I would even choose"

Charlie shrugged. "I'm sure whatever you sing will be beautiful"

Thia's face turned bright red. I chuckled.

"You sing?" I asked. It was the first time I spoke since we got here.

She gave me a small smile and shrugged. "Yeah. A little here and there"

"Thia has an amazing voice" Charlie added.

I raised my eyebrows. "Really? I would love to hear you sing"

She smirked at me. "Than I guess you'll just have to wait until tomorrow"

Thia got up from the loveseat and kissed Uncle Charlie on the cheek and headed for the stairs. I fought the urge to follow her. She stopped after the first step and turned around. She smiled at me and than at my dad.

"It was really nice meeting you. Goodnight Billy, Goodnight Jacob"

I smiled at her. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

~Thia's Point of View~

I enjoyed watching the game with Uncle Charlie and Billy but for some reason Jacob made me nervous. He kept staring at me like he was a blind man seeing the sun for the very first time. I heard the door open and close. Billy and Jacob must have finally headed home. There was a small creak as Uncle Charlie made his way up the stairs. A soft click of a door closing and I knew that he was in his room.

I finally started to relax but it was weird. I was sleeping in my dead cousin's bed. The room still smelled like her and I had this feeling that someone was watching me. I sat up and looked around the dark room. I gasped when I thought I saw someone standing by my closet but when I turned on my light it was just a coat hanger.

I rolled my eyes and turned the light off again.

"Thia you're just freaking yourself out like you always do. Just relax and go to sleep. You have a long day tomorrow" I whispered to myself.

I closed my eyes and listened to the wind howling right outside my window. It seemed like forever but I finally fell asleep listening to that one sound.

"Thia, it's time to get up" I heard Uncle Charlie's voice and opened my eyes. I yawned and stretched under the covers.

"Good morning" I smiled at him.

Uncle Charlie smiled back. "Good morning. There is leftover pizza in the fridge if you're hungry. We don't really have time to eat anything else"

I looked at him wondering what he meant but than I remembered what today was.

Bella's funeral.

I got up from my bed, throwing the covers to the floor and hugged him. He hugged me back, tighter than I expected. We stood there for a moment until Uncle Charlie broke away. He was crying again. I bit my lip and wiped one of the tears away, smiling sadly.

"It's going to be okay, Uncle Charlie, I promise"

He nodded and headed back down stairs. I walked into the bathroom and took a shower. The warm water woke up me and also relaxed me. I wanted to stay in there forever but I knew Uncle Charlie was waiting patiently downstairs. I turned the water off and dried off my skin.

I brushed my hair and put it into a messy, yet elegant bun. I slipped on a knee length black dress with spaghetti straps. I didn't put on any makeup because I didn't need it. My eyelashes were already long and it looked like I always had mascara on. My skin was flawless, so no need for cover-up or blush. I smiled at my reflection and headed back to my room.

I put on a silver pendant in the form of a sand dollar. It was a gift from Bella for my sixteenth birthday. I had given her a similar necklace only it was a heart shape pendant. I slipped my feet into, in my opinion, sexy black high-heels even though by the end of the day they would be killing my feet.

I walked downstairs into the living room.

I smiled and said. "I'm ready, Uncle Charlie"


	7. Chapter 7

~Chapter Seven~

We were the first ones to get to the church. Bella's coffin was at the end of the room with hundreds of flowers surrounding it. It sent a sweet scent into the air even though this was a sad event. I looped my arm through Uncle Charlie's and gave him an encouraging smile. He nodded and led us to our seats in the very front.

It wasn't long before people started to arrive.

I met a few of Bella's friends. There was a girl with dark curly hair named Jessica and her boyfriend Mike, who had blue eyes and spiky blond hair. He seemed a little too friendly towards me and Jessica had to practically drag him away by the collar of his suit.

There was another girl with light brown hair named Angela and her boyfriend Ben. Both of them seemed very nice.

After Angela and Ben, I saw Billy and Jacob Black grinning at us.

I smiled back at them. "Hello"

"Hi" Jacob grinned.

"Again Charlie I am so sorry for your loss. Bella was an amazing girl when she hung out with Jake" Billy shook Charlie's hand before heading to find a seat.

I watched them go when I heard a man say.

"Hello Charlie"

It was a musical sound, beautiful. I turned around and met the gold colored eyes of a very handsome blonde man with a beautiful brunette haired woman next to him. They both had gold colored eyes and pale skin. The man wore a classic black suit and tie and the woman wore a beautiful dark blue knee length dress.

"Hello Carlisle, Hello Esme" Uncle Charlie smiled.

He shook hands with Carlisle and then Esme gave him a hug.

"We are so sorry about Bella" she said. Her voice sounded like wind chimes. She glanced at me and smiled. I noticed her teeth were straight and ultra white.

"Hello I'm Esme Cullen. And you are?" she asked.

"Oh my name is Thia Swan. I was Bella's cousin" I told her.

Esme's eyes turned a shade darker. "I am truly sorry for your loss0"

I nodded sadly. "Thank you"

I was surprised when she hugged me, I hadn't been expecting it. But I didn't mind. I hugged her back. I was surprised when I touched her skin. It was ice cold. It sent a shiver down my spine but I pushed it into the back of my mind. When Esme pulled away, Carlisle reached out to shake my hand. And again when our skin touched I noticed how cold his felt.

"Hello Thia. I'm Carlisle Cullen, I work at the hospital. I knew your cousin quite well. She was a very charming girl"

I smiled. "Thanks"

Both Carlisle and Esme said goodbye and went to go take their seats.

I turned to Uncle Charlie. "Cullen? Are they-"

"Related to Edward?" He finished for me.

I nodded.

"Carlisle and Esme adopted Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. They moved down here from Alaska a few years ago" He said Edward's name through tight lips.

I heard the door open and I looked to see who was coming. I widened my eyes when I saw the guy with the bronze colored hair and the gold eyes walking down the aisle. It was the same guy from the picture in Bella's room, except he looked a hell of a lot more attractive in real life.

Edward.


	8. Chapter 8

~Chapter Eight~

I stared at Edward for another moment before turning away. I could feel my face turning bright red. Edward had stared right back at me and I thought I saw interest and curiosity in his beautiful eyes. Uncle Charlie took my hand and smiled at me.

"It's time" he whispered.

I nodded and looked ahead of me. An old-looking man with gray hair walked from behind a corner and took his place behind the parlor.

"We are here today" He began. He had a deeper voice that I expected. "To celebrate the life of Isabella Marie Swan, even though she is no longer living she will be in our prayers and forever in our hearts"

I looked down at the floor. I could feel the tears coming. I sniffed and grabbed a tissue from my purse. I wiped the tears away and moved closer to Uncle Charlie. I listened quietly to the rest of the man's sermon.

"And now Isabella's cousin Thia Swan will treat us to a song. Thia?"

I looked up and blushed. Uncle Charlie nudged my arm and whispered, "Go ahead. You'll be great"

I glared at him before moving to the front of the church. I turned and saw all of eyes staring at me. My heart started to beat faster and my face got hot.

I smiled. "Um hi. I'm Thia. I was Bella's cousin and I just want everyone to know that the song I am about to sing is dedicated to her. She helped me through a lot of tough situations. She gave me hope. Forgiveness. And loved me when my mother wouldn't."

A soft clap ran through the crowd and I saw a few tears running down Uncle Charlie's face. I smiled and ran back to him. I kissed his cheek before sitting next to a guy with bright red hair that look like he was a few years older than me. He was more than happy to play the guitar for the song.

I took a deep breath and smiled at him. After the first few notes, I recognized my cue to start singing.

_"Everybody needs inspiration_

_ Everybody needs a song,_

_ A beautiful melody_

_ When the nights are long_

_ Cause there is no guarantee_

_ That this life is easy"_

I hit the high note perfectly. The crowd stared at me with wide eyes and I fought the urge to laugh.

_"Yeah when my world is falling apart_

_ When there's no light to break up the dark_

_ That's when I,I,I look at you_

_ When the waves are flooding the shore,_

_ And I can't find my way home anymore_

_ That's when I,I,I look at you_

_ When I look at you,_

_ I see forgiveness_

_ I see the truth_

_ You love me for who I am,_

_ Like the stars hold the moon_

_ Right there where they belong_

_ And I know I'm not alone_

_ Yeah when my world is falling apart_

_ When there's no light to break up the dark_

_ That's when I,I,I look at you_

_ When the waves are flooding the shore,_

_ And I can't find my way home anymore_

_ That's when I,I,I look at you_

_ You,_

_ Appear just like a dream to me_

_ Just like kaleidoscope colors_

_ That cover me_

_ Every breath that I breathe_

_ Don't' you know you're beautiful_

_ Yeah when my world is falling apart_

_ When there's no light to break up the dark_

_ That's when I,I,I look at you_

_ When I look at you"_

I finished the song and the echo of the guitar faded into silence. Everyone was still staring at me but there was one face that stood out to me.

His russet brown skin glowed underneath the lights and he was grinning at me. His black eyes were warm and friendly.

Jacob Black.

My heart gave a little flutter.


	9. Chapter 9

"Thia, that was amazing!" Uncle Charlie exclaimed in the cruiser on our way home from the funeral. I rolled my green-gray eyes.

"It wasn't that good, Uncle Charlie"

He looked at me, stunned. "Are you kidding?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Yes. I know I did really well. Everyone was so stunned they didn't start to clap until I sat down"

He chuckled and shook his head. The rest of the funeral had gone as planned, expect for the rain when they were lowering Bella's coffin into that six foot deep hole. Everyone had said hurried goodbyes and rushed to their cars. Uncle Charlie and I said one more silent goodbye to Bella before running for the dryness of the cruiser. Before I got into the car, I turned around for some reason and saw Edward Cullen staring at me from the other side of the parking lot. There was a small girl with dark black spiky hair standing next to him. She smiled when she saw that I was looking back at them. She waved and I couldn't help but give a small wave back.

"Are you hungry?" Uncle Charlie asked.

"Not really. I think I'll just take a nap when we get home" I told him. For some reason even though I got a good night sleep, I felt physically drained. If I closed my eyes I would probably have fallen asleep.

"Alright" Uncle Charlie mumbled, "I'll wake you up around dinnertime. And don't forget you have school tomorrow"

I nodded. "I know"

At soon as the cruiser pulled to a stop, I jumped out of the front seat and hurried towards the front door. I heard Uncle Charlie right behind me and he yelled a soft "Have a nice nap" before settling on the couch and watching another baseball game.

As soon as I walked into my room, I kicked off my heels. I was right about them killing my feet. They felt so sore. I changed from my dress to a loose, ratty t-shirt and my super soft sweats. I yawned and climbed under the covers.

It felt like I had been sleeping for five minutes when I heard Uncle Charlie yell my name.

"Thia, time for dinner!"

I yawned and climbed out of bed. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was a knotty mess and I was wearing my ratty shirt and sweats. I shrugged and headed downstairs. Uncle Charlie wouldn't care what I was wearing unless we were having company which I seriously doubted. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey Uncle Charlie" I called. "What's for-"

I noticed that there were two people already sitting at the kitchen table with a plate of spaghetti in front of them.

"Hey Thia" Jacob grinned widely at me.

I smiled back. "Hi"

"Billy and Jacob came over and asked if they could stay for dinner" Uncle Charlie said as he handed me a plate. "Help yourself. There is plenty spaghetti to go around"

I grinned and took a pretty good sized portion of spaghetti and took a seat next to Jacob. He widened his eyes at all of the food on my plate.

"Wow that's a lot"

I rolled my eyes. "I have a fast metabolism. It's from running on my old school's track team for three years straight not to mention playing offense on their soccer team. Plus you took a good portion of spaghetti too" I eyed the heap of spaghetti on his plate that could only be described as a small mountain.

"I'm a growing boy. I need to eat" I noticed that his russet skin got a little darker and he added,"So you like sports?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I tried to get Bella to play soccer with me when we were ten but she kept falling on her butt. She eventually gave up and went inside" I smirked at the memory.

Jacob laughed too. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. He was definitely cute. No not even cute. He was hot. I felt my cheeks turn red and I quickly studied my plate. The rest of dinner was Uncle Charlie and Billy talking about the funeral, my singing voice and than the baseball game that was on soon.

"Since the game starts in fifteen minutes, why don't you and Jake just stay?" Uncle Charlie asked.

Jacob and I smirked at each other.

Billy nodded. "Sure but wait Jake, don't you have school tomorrow? What about you, Thia?"

"I don't mind going to bed late" Jake smirked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I do have school. Tomorrow's my first day but I don't mind going to bed late either"

Billy nodded. "Okay than, let's go"

"Yes!" Jacob and I said at the same time and high-fived each other. I flinched when our skin made contact. His skin was burning hot. I reached up on my tip-toes and put my palm on his forehead.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked. "You're burning up"

Jacob removed my hand from his forehead and placed it on his cheek. "Your skin is nice and cold. It feels nice"

Before I could reply, he dropped my hand and followed his dad into the living room. All I could do was follow him.


	10. Chapter 10

The game didn't end until well after midnight which was just great since I had to wake up around five 'o' clock to get ready to go to school. I stood behind Uncle Charlie as he waved at the retreating forms of Billy and Jake as they ran through the rain.

"See ya Billy, Jake" He yelled.

Jake helped his dad into the passenger seat and loaded the wheelchair in the back of their truck. But before he got in the car, he turned and waved at us. I grinned and waved back. I thought I saw a flash of something in Jacob's eyes, like he really didn't want to leave and than it was gone.

He smiled and climbed into the car and drove away from the house.

I yawned loudly as soon as Uncle Charlie closed the door. He chuckled. "Tired?"

I nodded. "I'm going to bed"

He smiled. "Okay that's a good idea. You have a long day tomorrow. Goodnight, Thia"

I kissed his cheek before heading upstairs. "Goodnight"

I closed the door when I reached my room. I yawned again and climbed into bed, not bothering to set out clothes for school the very next day.

**I know this was a short random chapter . . . yeah PEACE!**

**~SARH~**


	11. Chapter 11

My alarm blared in my ear. My eyes popped open and I jumped out of bed. I turned off my alarm, afraid that it would wake up Uncle Charlie. But when I looked out my window I saw that the cruiser was already gone. The only car in the driveway was Bella's old '53 Chevy truck. I groaned at the thought of driving that old monster.

Uncle Charlie had gotten the truck from Billy since he couldn't drive it anymore. He gave it to Bella as a homecoming gift. She had said in emails that it was loud and it couldn't go over fifty-five miles per hour but she loved it anyway.

I'm used to driving my mom's Honda Accord. It has a nice, quiet purr and it was good with gas. I hope that truck lets out its last wheeze soon. By than I hope to have made some friends who will be more than happy to give me a lift. I grabbed a flowery t-shirt and skinny jeans before running to the shower. That took five minutes since my hair was so short. I threw my clothes on and ran down the steps.

My teeth were brushed, my hair was completely dry, and my backpack was clenched in my right hand. I wasn't hungry so I just walked out the door. I had never been much of a breakfast person.

I locked the front door and ran through the rain to the truck. I jumped at the roar of the engine.

Bella hadn't been kidding.

I pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the highway. It wasn't long before I spotted Forks High School. I was one of the first people there, only a few cars cat in the many parking spots. I circled around until I found the main office.

The rain had already started to pick up, pounding on the truck's roof. I parked as close as I could and sprinted into the building. The main office was warm and brightly lit with creamy colored walls, along with pots of green plants.

As if there wasn't enough green outside. . .

It wasn't empty either. There was a boy with spiky blond hair talking to a redheaded woman in a purple shirt. I stood in the corner, waiting for him to leave. When he turned around, I realized who he was. He seemed to remember me to since he grinned at me.

"Hey Thia" he said.

I smiled. "Hey Mike"

Mike blushed slightly. He probably hadn't expected me to remember his name.

"So . . ." He shuffled his feet. "How are you?"

I shrugged. "I'm okay. I think my uncle may be having a bit of a tough time but he'll be okay"

Mike nodded. "That's good. So are you a junior or a senior?"

"I'm a junior"

His smile fell a little.

"But I was in some advanced classes at my old school so you might see me around" I added.

He beamed. "Really? Awesome!"

I laughed.

Mike headed towards the door. "Hey, if you want Thia you can come sit with me and my friends at lunch"

I widened my eyes. "Seriously? Thanks Mike" I grinned at him and his face went scarlet.

"Well I-I see you l-later than" he stammered.

"See ya" I giggled slightly.

Once he left, I walked up to the redheaded woman at the main desk. Her name tag read, Ms. Cope.

"Hi honey" she smiled. "What's your full name?"

"Thia Avery Swan" I told her.

She nodded before heading into the back of the room to find my papers. She came back holding three different colored sheets. The white was a paper that all of my teachers had to sign and she told me that it must be returned to her by the end of the school day. The pink was my schedule. And the yellow was a map of the school. Ms. Cope highlighted the best routes to each of my classes.

Once she done, I took the three papers and stuffed them carefully into my bag.

"Have a good first day, honey" Ms. Cope called after me.

I grinned at her. "Thanks" And hurried back out into the rain towards my truck.

It seemed like the rain had decided that it wanted to pound the pavement to dust. I was soaking wet when I climbed back into the cab of the truck. School was starting soon so all the students were pulling into the parking lot. I turned the ignition and tried not to jump at the roar again.

I failed.

I kept my eyes of the dull blue car in front of me and pretended the noise was coming from somewhere else. No one was looking in my direction. They must be so used to it since Bella drove this monster to school _every single day_. I pulled into a parking spot and grabbed my backpack. I put up the hood of my purple sweatshirt before going back out into the rain.

It had lightened up a little but I still got wet. I followed the crowd of high school students until I spotted a red brick building with the number '3" in black paint in the corner. I pushed through the crowd towards the building.

I was grateful for the warmth that welcomed me when I walked inside. The teacher's eyes widened a little when he read my name on the sheet of paper. He mumbled that he was sorry for my loss. I was glad when he didn't force me to introduce myself. They already knew who I was anyway.

Bella Swan's cousin.

I sighed and took a seat in the very back of the room. The teacher, whose name was Mr. Green, droned on and on about the history of Julius Caesar. I yawned and doodled in the corner of my notebook. The only interesting thing about being in advanced classes like English was that seniors were in your class. From my seat, I spotted Mike sleeping in the front row. Not far from him I saw a guy with super pale skin and red-brown hair.

I stopped breathing for a moment.

Edward was in my English class. . . .

"Holy shit" I muttered. I widened my eyes and clamped my hand over my mouth.

Mr. Green stopped his lecture and glanced at me. "Thia, did you say something?"

Everyone turned around in their desks and looked at me, except Mike who was still asleep. I glanced at Edward. He was looking at me too with those odd colored eyes.

I looked away from him and gave Mr. Green my sweetest, most innocent smile and shook my head. He nodded but still looking suspicious and returned to his lecture. I let out a small breath of relief. I glanced at Edward again. He had his back to me and his body was lightly shaking.

I widened my eyes and grinded my teeth together. Even though I hardly knew the guy, I thought he was a jerk.

"Hey Thia!" Mike yelled at me from the front door of the lunchroom. He was by my side in a matter of seconds.

"So" he said, handing me a blue plastic tray and joined the lunch line, "Enjoying your first day?"

I shrugged, selecting a ham and cheese sandwich and a lemonade. I headed towards the cashier. Mike followed me.

"It's been good I guess. I have a ton of homework but what do you expect" I told him.

He smiled, reassuringly. "It'll get easier once you get used to the school"

"Maybe" I muttered, quietly enough that he didn't hear me. I followed him to a table near the back of the lunchroom. When we sat down, everyone glanced at me and smiled.

There was no need for introductions, everyone remembered me from the funeral.


	12. Chapter 12

The rest of the week went by fast and uneventful. I sat with Mike and all of his friends at lunch but he and Angela were the only ones that really talked to me. I mostly listened to my iPod and did homework. I got used to having Edward Cullen in my English class. He is now just another blurry blob in my version when I daydream.

Overall, Forks High School wasn't that bad. I got used to the wind and rain roaring outside my window. It is actually quite soothing.

After the baseball game Friday night I decided to be brave. I took a deep breath when Uncle Charlie turned the TV off.

"Hey Uncle Charlie" I stood up and followed him towards the stairs. "I know it hasn't been very long but I was hoping if . . . maybe I could re-paint Bella's room?"

He paused, his hand tightening on the banister. "What?"

I held up my hands, innocently. "Don't freak out. Everything is staying except the color of the walls. If you don't want me to I'll be okay with that. I was just wondering since Bella and I have such different tastes"

Uncle Charlie glanced at my outfit: a long blue sleeved shirt, tight bleached jeans and black flats. He chuckled. "You've got a point there, Thia. Sure if you really want to"

As he walked up the stairs I heard him whisper. "Maybe the change will be good"

I smiled. "Thanks Uncle Charlie! Goodnight. I love you"

He returned the smile from the top of the stairs. "Goodnight Thia" He walked into his room and by the time I climbed the stairs I could hear him snoring.

I woke up early Saturday morning. I looked out my window and saw that the cruiser was gone. Uncle Charlie must have gone down to see Billy in La Push. I grabbed a pair of old ratty jeans and my Relient K concert t-shirt. I brushed the knots out of my hair and than brushed my teeth. Once I was done, I went downstairs and grabbed my keys. The sky was a pale gray, it couldn't rain today. But it probably would anyway.

I drove to the nearest hardware/paint store I could find. I studied their shelf of paint colors they had. I settled with a very dark turquoise blue. It would look nice with the curtains. I was glad that I wouldn't have to change them after all.

I bought a gallon of paint, two paint brushes and a paint roller. When I left the store, it was just starting to drizzle. The sky was a darker shade of gray. I frowned and hurried towards the truck. When I got home, it was raining harder, I grabbed my bag and ran into the house. I shook the water from my hair in the hallway.

"Thia?"

I jumped at the sound of Uncle Charlie's voice. It had come from the kitchen. I walked into the room and saw that he wasn't alone. Jacob and Billy sat at the table with Uncle Charlie, a deck of cards in the middle.

"Hey" I smiled. "I didn't know you guys were coming over"

"It was a last minute kind of thing" Jacob smiled. He glanced at the gallon of paint and plastic bag in my hand. "What's that for?"

"I'm going to paint Bella's- I mean my room" I told him. Jake's black eyes somehow got darker at the sound of Bella's name but than they brightened again.

"I fold" he said, setting his hand of cards facedown on the table and stood up. I had to bend my neck back just to look at his face. He had gotten taller.

"I'll help you. I was losing anyway:

I raised my eyebrows. "Really?"

He shrugged. "Sure, I don't mind"

I grinned and led the way up the stairs to my room. I set the paint and bag down on the light hardwood floor. I clapped my hands and rubbed them together.

"Okay, we better start with covering the floor with old bed sheets" I nudged Jake on the arm, ignoring how hot his skin felt. "There should be some in the cabinet"

He smiled. "Pushy"

I laughed. "Shut up, Black"

He chuckled. "You sound like Bella"

My smile fell. I looked at Jacob. He was holding a pile of sheets but his eyes were dark again.

"I'm sorry Jake" I whispered, reaching for his hand. The heat coming from it didn't hurt this time. It felt nice. "You and Bella were close" It wasn't a question. Just a statement of fact.

"Best friends" Jacob whispered, staring out my window. "It was really hard for me when Bella died. But I'm getting better and it's all because of you"

I stared at me, shocked. "Me?"

He smiled. "Yes, you. Thia you helped fill this hole in my chest. I'm one piece again" Jacob's grip on my hand tightened. He pulled me closer until we were inches away from each other. Our faces getting closer and closer. Jacob's lips were only a centimeter away from mine when I turned my head away. He ended up kissing my hair. He looked at me, startled. I pulled my hand out of my grasp and grabbed a paintbrush. I tossed it to him.

Jake still looked at me, shocked.

I glanced away and than back. I gave him a small smile and said. "Come on. We better get to work"


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everbody! SARH here :) I hope you are enjoying the story I love this and I will write more soon :)**

I turned on my radio and played it as loud as I could without it being loud enough to both Uncle Charlie and Billy. I needed it to fill the awkward silence between me and Jacob.

_Jacob Black _had almost kissed me!

My face burned bright red. I glanced at the floor and dunked my brush back into the can of paint. I tried to focus on my strokes. I had been painting the same spot for over five minutes. I tried though. But Jacob's face popped into my head; the longing in his dark eyes, the piney-oak smell that had come off his skin. I glanced over my shoulder at him. He stood by my door with the paint roller in his too large hand. He turned his head and looked back at me.

I froze, my face burning yet again. I turned away and began painting a new spot of the wall.

"I'm sorry" Jake suddenly said.

"What?" I asked.

He sighed. "For almost kissing you. That was over the line"

_It wasn't over the line. I wanted you to._ I widened my eyes at my own thought. What was I talking about? I hardly knew Jacob . . . I couldn't fight the feeling inside me that was slowly gaining strength. I wanted to know everything about him and I wanted him to know everything about me. There would be no secrets between us. I felt a deep attraction towards him that was beyond words.

I smiled at the wall. "It's okay, I forgive you"

"Thanks. It's just been really hard with everything" he muttered.

I put my brush on the ground and sat on my bed. I patted a spot next to me. "Tell me about it"

Jacob studied his feet and came over to my bed. He sat on the very edge and ran a hand through his short black hair.

"Bella used to come to La Push a lot after her boyfriend Edward Cullen . . ." His jaw tightened when he said Edward's name, "left her. Sometimes she would hold onto her chest, like she was trying to hold herself together. Scared the crap out of me. I wanted to make her feel better. To forget about him"

He studied his hands. "I loved her. Bella didn't love me though. Her heart always belonged to him"

"I'm sorry"

Jake got up from my bed and walked back to his wall and began painting again.

"Can we talk about something else?" he asked.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

Jake turned and smiled. "I want to hear more about you"

"There's a lot to hear" I laughed quietly.

He shrugged and glanced around my room. We only had a wall and one fourth finished. He grinned. "I have plenty of time"

I smiled back. "Okay fine. I'm the youngest of four kids. I have a brother, Ezra, and twin sisters, Aria and Alari. My dad was Charlie's younger brother. He went to college in Phoenix, Arizona and met my mother there. They were married for ten years when my dad died in a plane crash on his way to Hawaii for a business trip"

My eyes started to water. I wiped the tears away. Jake started at me for a moment. He walked toward me in long strides, pulling me into a bear crushing hug. The heat that surrounded that came from his skin took my breath away. He was so _hot. _

"I'm sorry" He whispered into my hair. "My mom died in a car crash. I was only a little kid"

"I hardly knew him. I was only six years old. My siblings told me plenty of stories though. I knew him through their memories. That's the closest I'll ever get to my own father" I bit my lip.

Jake pulled away just enough to look down at my face. He wiped away the tears on my cheeks with his thumb.

"Let's take a break and do something fun"

I raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

**Sorry that's all for now. I will finish writing chapter fourteen soon! :) Please review ~SARH~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Please excuse my bad writing about Thia driving the motorcycle. I have never driven or rode on a motorcycle so I was just going with what felt right. ENJOY! ~SARH~**

"Uncle Charlie is going to kill us if he finds out about this" I told Jacob as I climbed onto the glistening red motorcycle. "You better not tell him I'm doing this" I added with a glare.

Jake chuckled and leaned towards me. "Lucky for you I'm good at keeping secrets"

I tried not to blush and turned back to the bike. I held onto the throttle like it was a grenade, I let go just a fraction of an inch and the bike moved forward. Jacob grinned at me.

"You're doing it! Now only let the throttle loose a little more and you'll be good"

I nodded and followed his directions. I released the throttle a little more and I was speeding down the road, the wind whipped my hair in my face and the rain drenched my clothes. I heard Jacob yell in excitement and the roar of his motorcycle and than he was right behind me. He pointed to the right, toward a sleek dirt path surrounded by trees. I nodded and followed the path.

All I could see was green and Jacob getting farther and farther away from me. I let go on the throttle more, trying to catch up. That was when I saw a flash of bright red run in front of me.

_What was that? _ I thought.

Just than the front wheel of the motorcycle swerved off the path, towards a group of large, pointy boulders. I didn't have time to move out of the way, the front wheel of the bike hit the rocks and was wedged between two of them. The speed I was going made the back wheel rear up and throw me into the air. All I saw was the green branches of the trees and than it was dark.

**I'm sorry I have posted anything in a really long time. I have had writer's block forever! I think I have an idea of how this will go from now on :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter ~SARH~**


	15. Chapter 15

** I feel really bad that I have not posted anything in forever! So I am making up for it now. Here is chapter 15**

The only thing I remembered was something red flashing in front of my motorcycle and than I was flying into the air. Now I was surrounded by darkness, it was pushing in on me and making it hard for me to breath. I felt soft footsteps and warm fingers stroking my hair.

"Is she going to wake up soon?" A husky voice asked, it was right next to my ear and I immediately knew who it was.

Jacob.

He must have carried me back to La Push after I fell off of my motorcycle. If I would have been awake I know I would have blushed. I don't know where all of these feelings for Jacob were coming from. I hardly knew him but he seemed special.

"Soon. She's lucky you were with her when the parasite attacked her" A deeper male voice said from farther away.

Parasite?

Jacob's fingers continued to run through my hair. "I know, Sam"

"Do you know why she attacked Thia?" Sam asked.

"I think I do. Thia smells a little like Bella did when she was alive" Jake mumbled.

"But that bloodsucker killed-"

I felt Jacob's fingers stiffened when I sighed and slowly opened my eyes.

Jacob smiled. "Hey sleeping beauty. You're awake"

I yawned. "Hey. . . ow my head"

"Be careful" Another man appeared next to Jacob, he had the same red-brown skin, black hair and eyes. "You bruised a rib or two and your left leg so you'll limp a little when you walk. Other than that you're perfectly fine"

Slowly I sat up, I realized that I was lying on a brown leather couch in a very small living room.

"Where am I?" I questioned.

Sam smiled. "My house. When you fell off of your bike, Jacob carried you all the way here. My fiancée Emily took care of you while you were sleeping"

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

Jacob shrugged. "A day . . . maybe two"

I widened my eyes and jumped up from the couch, wincing at the pain that shot up from my leg. "Oh my god! I have to call Uncle Charlie!"

Jacob grabbed me by the elbow and sat me back on the couch, smiling. "No need to worry Thia. I already called him"

"What did you tell him?"

He shrugged innocently. "I didn't tell him about the bikes if that's what you're asking. I told him that we went for a hike and you fell and hit your head on a rock"

I nodded. "Okay. So he's not mad?"

Jake shook his head. "Nope, just a little worried. I called him a couple times to let him know how you were doing"

I grinned. "Thanks Jake"

He smirked and raised his arms behind his head. "Yes I know I am amazing"

I laughed and pushed his elbow. "You're not that amazing"

Jacob pouted. "Ow, Thia, that really hurt my feelings"

I rolled my gray eyes. "You'll be fine"

**Please review! Peace!**

**P.S. I do not own any of the Twilight characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer but I DO own Thia **


	16. Chapter 16

**It's chapter 16! WOOHOO! Enjoy and please review**

Uncle Charlie called Sam's house five minutes later. Sam handed me the phone.

"Thia?" Uncle Charlie said.

"Hey Uncle Charlie" I smiled.

"Oh thank god! Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I glanced at Jacob and smiled a little wider. "Jacob carried me to Sam's house and I just woke up. I only have a few bruises nothing major I'll live"

"Well I'm glad that you are okay. Are you going to come home soon?" he asked.

I nudged Jacob and covered the phone for a moment. "Can you drive me home?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Of course"

I uncovered the phone and spoke into the receiver. "Uncle Charlie, Jacob said that he could drive me. We'll be home soon"

"Okay. I'll see you at the house" Than Uncle Charlie hung up. I pushed the end button and handed the phone back to Sam.

"Are you ready to go?" Jacob asked.

I nodded my head.

"Here, you can take my truck" Sam handed Jake the car keys.

Jacob nodded and got up from his seat and walked out the front door

I smiled at Sam. "Thank you, Sam. For taking care of me"

Sam smiled back. "It was my pleasure"

I grinned and followed Jake out into the front yard. He sat in the driver's seat of Sam's black truck when I appeared he jumped out of the car and opened the passenger door.

"Thanks Jake" I laughed. "Very gentleman"

He smirked as he helped me up into the seat. "I'm always a gentleman"

Jacob jogged around the hood of the car climbed back inside. He turned the key into the ignition and the truck rumbled to life. Jake pulled out of the driveway and followed a dirt path towards his house. I was awake for five minutes and than I fell asleep.

Someone nudged my arm and whispered in my ear. "Thia, we're home"

I blinked open my eyes and yawned. Jacob chuckled. "Hey"

"Hi" I smiled. I looked out the window and saw that Jake had parked in front of Uncle Charlie's house. I stretched and opened the door.

"Bye Jake"

"Hey Thia?" he asked.

I looked at him before the closed the car door. "Yeah?"

"Will I see you soon?" Jake asked, his face got a little darker with embarrassment.

I smiled. "Yes you will" 

**Please review **


	17. Chapter 17

I didn't see Jacob for a couple of weeks since we were both so busy with school. I talked to him a couple of times on the phone and we made plans to go "hiking" again this weekend. I smiled when I hung up that phone early Friday morning. I didn't have school today, some teacher conference thing, so it was a free day to catch up on homework or to fool around. I glanced out the kitchen window towards the woods.

Back in Phoenix, I had been part of my high school's track team and I had been pretty good too. I hadn't had the chance to go running since I got to Forks. It was always running. Today the sun was out with not a cloud in the sky. The ground looked about as dry as it would get so I ran back up the steps and found my sneakers in the back of my closet.

I changed into a light t-shirt and jogging pants and tied my sneakers into double knots. I ran down the steps and wrote Uncle Charlie a note on the kitchen table.

_Dear Uncle Charlie,_

_ I am going to go for a run on the trail behind the house. I'll be gone for awhile but I should be home by the time you get back from work. I love you._

_ Thia_

I left the note in plain sight on the kitchen table before exiting out the back door. I stuffed my key in my pocket and jogged down the path into the forest.

I was surrounded by green but I liked it. It showed that these plants were actually alive where back in Phoenix everything was very dry and very dead-looking. Even though I had only lived in almost over a month, I felt so at peace. It was almost like I was meant to live here.

I had met a lot of interesting people here. The people at school, Jacob, Billy.

Jacob.

I knew I felt more for Jacob, it was just buried somewhere very deep inside of me. I couldn't reach it for some reason, even though I really wanted too. I wanted to be more than friends with Jacob. I had never felt this way about someone before. So what was stopping me?

What is Bella?

Maybe. Jacob had been in love with her and had helped her cope with her boyfriend Edward Cullen leaving her.

But I felt like Jacob and I had some special connection that he and Bella hadn't had. Something that no one could really describe or explain. It felt like we were soul mates. Star-crossed lovers, maybe.

I smiled as I jogged past a moss covered tree. Running had always helped me clear my thoughts and really think about what was bothering me. The trail was wet, mud was beginning to cover my sneakers but I didn't mind. I liked the squishy sound on wet leaves and mud beneath my feet. I hopped over logs with ease and climbed over boulders that blocked my way.

It felt like I had been out here only twenty minutes but time flies when you're running in the middle of the forest. I stopped by a semi-moss covered oak to catch my breath. I looked up and a thinning in the trees caught my eye. More sunlight was coming through the branches and I could hear the faint gurgling on a nearby stream. I walked through the low branches and gasped.

I stood at the edge of a clearing the size of a large circle. The clearing was full of wild flowers, white, purple, blue and soft yellow. A soft breeze rolled through the clearing, waving the grass and flowers back and worth as if they were waving hello to me.

I walked forward until I stood in the middle of the clearing. I lifted my arms above my head, soaking in the sunlight. I stood there for a moment, my eyes closed. Than I heard something growl.

**Uh-oh . . . what's going to happen next? You have to read the next chapter to find out! **** Please review**


	18. Chapter 18

My eyes snapped open and I spun around. Standing about three feet away from me was a very beautiful woman. She would have been even more beautiful if her lips weren't curled back in a snarl at me. I also noticed that her eyes were a startling crimson red. Her eyes matched the color of her wild hair and her skin was as pale as the moon.

"I thought I killed you" She growled. It sounded like an animal growling, very low in her chest.

"Um . ." I widened my eyes and took a small step back.

"Oh well" the woman continued. "I'll just have to kill you again"

In a flash, she was standing an inch away from my face. I screamed and fell backwards onto the ground. The red-haired woman smiled and grabbed my arm. Her touch was ice cold, as if she had stuck it in the freezer for hours. I shivered.

The woman lifted my arm towards her mouth. She opened her mouth and looked like she was about to bite me when there was a deeper growl, coming from the edge of the clearing. The woman stiffened and looked like she _scented _the air. Her red eyes widened and she dropped my arm.

"No" she whispered. She looked like she was about to sprint away, back into the trees.

This probably hadn't been the greatest idea at the time but I did it anyway. I grabbed a good sized rock and threw it at the woman's head. She froze and slowly turned around, her eyes seemed like there were glowing.

The woman hissed at me and bared her teeth. She crouched and looked like she was about to leap when something leapt out in front of her. She straightened and turned to run the other way but she was surrounded by gigantic _wolves._

There were at least six of them and all were the size of horses, way bigger than the ordinary wolf. They all bared their fangs at the woman. They all stood frozen for a moment and than one of them, a wolf with red-brown fur, leapt forward and grabbed hold of the woman's arm. The other five followed.

All together they ripped the woman apart, the sound of ripping and tearing hurt my ears. I covered them with my hands and closed my eyes until everything was silent. Only then did I open my eyes. I gasped when I saw a group of very tall boys, instead of the wolves, standing in front of a fire, purple smoke rose above the trees.

Only one of the boys seemed to hear my gasp.

Jacob.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Please review **


	19. Chapter 19

Jacob stood in front of me, arms raised, his black eyes were wide as he approached me. I stared at him in shock.

"Jacob" I whispered. "You're a-"

"Werewolf?" He chuckled. "Yeah I know. I think I would have to be really mental not to noticed myself changing into a wolf whenever my temper gets out of control"

"I'm surprised you're not freaking out" He added.

"Oh I am" I nodded. "Just on the inside"

Jake chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I moved closer to him and the warmth that came from his skin.

"Is that why your skin is so hot?" I asked.

"Yes" he answered.

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

Jake sighed. "I was going to very soon, actually"

"Did Bella know?" I asked.

Jake nodded.

I closed my eyes. "Jacob, did Bella really die in a car accident?"

His arm tightened around my body. "No"

I whispered a single question. "How?"

Jacob sighed. "I could have saved her but I was too late. Bella was really different after Edward-" Jacob growled his name in hatred. "left her. We hung out a lot and she started to do some crazy stuff, like riding that motorcycle. One day she came to La Push and went to the cliffs. It was my fault I told her that I would take her cliff diving but I was looking for the bloodsucker. The same one that attacked you."

We both looked at the fire that was only a few feet away.

"Bella jumped off the cliff by herself and the bloodsucker must have been nearby because she killed Bella."

Jacob looked at me and smiled. "But sometimes and I know it may sound horrible of me, but sometimes I'm glad that Bella died because I would never have meet my soul mate"

I stiffened in his arms. "What?"

He laughed. "You heard me Thia. I said that you are my soul mate"

I felt myself blush and looked at the ground.

"Look up" Jake whispered.

I shook my head. I didn't want him to see how red my face was. My heart was hammering against my chest.

"Come on, Thia, look up"

I surrendered and looked into Jacob's eyes. He smiled and his face coming closer and closer to mine. I closed my eyes. Our first kiss was in that clearing.

From that one kiss I knew we were meant to be.

**THE END! **

**I hope you enjoyed Meant To Be as much as I did. I'm sorry it took a little awhile to update. Please check out my other stories. I promise you that they are as good as this one was. Peace ~*SARH*~**


End file.
